


siblings

by lizeeeee



Category: Bones (TV), Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Fanart, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover FANART!</p>
<p>For my dear Clara2222. Based on some AU gifs seen around tumblr in which Booth is Beckett's big brother. This request shows Kate introducing his brother to his boyfriend. Booth surely would have been a scary big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	siblings




End file.
